Sentimientos no correspondidos
by CrazyLadyCat94
Summary: Marinette es Ladybug, Adrien es Cat Noir. Mientras que a Marinette no le quita el sueño saber quién es su compañero de combate, a éste le importa mucho descubrir la identidad de su amada. Solo a través de la poesía, podrán desahogar sus sentimientos, que al final del día, por culpa de unos disfraces... no son correspondidos.


Y se le cayó la mochila. Como por un encantamiento, sus dedos habían perdido la movilidad. La sensibilidad que se encontraba en ellos, ahora se había desvanecido, la había robado aquel chico de ojos esmeralda, y con ella también se había llevado su corazón. Y aunque ella hubiera pensado en el momento que su tartamudeo no era gran cosa, lo que Marinette Dupain-Cheng no sabía, es que aquel descarado enamoramiento iba a durar toda su vida.

Muchas veces hubo combatido a Hawk Moth codo a codo de su compañero, Cat Noir, de quien no sospechaba su identidad, es más, ni siquiera se preguntaba por él, teniendo como foco el salvar París, no podía darse el lujo de coquetear con quien se supone debe estar enfocada. Pero no entendía cómo es que su compañero, su cínico gatito negro de escleróticas verdes, podía ser tan coqueto y tan mal bromista en medio de situaciones que podrían incluso cobrarles la vida a los dos. Hasta que recordaba ella que él siempre se ponía por delante cuando de peligros se trataba, siempre buscaba protegerla.

Protegería a _su lady_ costara lo que le costara, y eso incluía su propia existencia.

Claro. A pesar de todo ello, seguía sin importarle la identidad de su compañero felino, y por lo mismo, jamás le pasaría por la mente que detrás de aquel antifaz, cinismo, excesos de confianza, galantería y coqueterías sin fin, se encontrara su amable, tierno, tímido, caballeroso y considerado compañero de clases y modelo adolescente Adrien Agreste.

Ella, tan enamorada de su compañero, como obsesionada por él, siempre tenía sus itinerarios aprendidos de memoria por si llegara a ofrecerse algún momento para hablarle, para vencer su timidez y balbuceos, de poder dirigirle la palabra sin parecer -lo que ella definía- un "tontosaurio". Sin embargo, también se preocupaba por él, porque no le fuera mal en la escuela, porque no le regañaran, aunque no pudiera hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

" _El príncipe rompe el hechizo besando a la princesa porque solo el amor conquista el odio_ " había contestado de manera automática, casi brillante, el adolescente en clases durante el día de San Valentín, cuando Kim fue akumatizado por el rechazo de Chloé.

Aún podía recordar ese día, recordaba cómo Adrien estaba concentrado al escribir algo en un papel que finalmente tiró a la basura, también recordaba cómo fue que hurgó en la basura solo para saber qué tenía tan entretenido a su rubio favorito:

 _"Tes cheveux sont noirs de jais, et tes yeux bleus comme le cieux._  
 _Je me demande qui tu es, derrière ce masque mystérieux._

 _Je te vois tous les jours, et j'amerais que tu me fasses un signe._  
 _Je t'amerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, veux tu être ma valentine?"_

Marinette al recuperar el poema y leerlo, decidió darle una confesión. Y con una tarjeta llena de poesía en tinta roja, le reveló su amor… sin firma de remitente.

"Torpe Marinette" se recriminó a sí misma toda la noche, a sabiendas de que su querida kwami, Tikki, la estaba observando con una sonrisa ladina y ternura.

-Tranquila, Marinette. Si hiciste una carta una vez, puedes hacerla de nuevo, pero con la firma.

-No será lo mismo, Tikki –respondía mientras hundía la cabeza en su almohada –además, es modelo y tiene muchas fans. Me queda como consuelo que le hayan llegado muchas cartas y no haya leído la mía.

-¿No que el amor conquista el odio? –respondió la kwami

-Tal vez en la guerra, pero esta solo es una batalla y mi torpeza me traicionó… otra vez –y se volvió a hundir en su almohada.

Al día siguiente, la chica de cabellos azabaches volvió a llegar tarde a su clase, con un paso tambaleante causado por el exceso de sueño, llegó a su lugar mientras miraba de reojo a Adrien, quien apuntaba lo que la profesora decía, sin equivocarse, sin perder su sonrisa y su ánimo. Volteó a ver a Marinette, saludándola rápidamente, lo que causó un sonrojo tan fuerte que hizo que su cara pareciera un jitomate maduro. Una risa nerviosa se le volvió a escapar para finalmente tomar asiento. Entre las cosas de Adrien, se apreciaba una forma curva y rosada, en específico un papel que él tenía cerca de sus libretas. En la hoja se lograba asomar una caligrafía rojiza, lo que fue suficiente para que la chica de ojos cielo sonriera como idiota todo el día.

Volvió a atraparlo con el bolígrafo en la mano y una hoja fugitiva en el exterior de su escritorio, esa mirada furtiva hacia el papel lo delataba. Pensaba en algo, y a su vez, escribía, escribía y volvía a escribir, esperando lo mejor en ese papel.

 _"Si mi lady recuperó mi poema una vez, lo hará de nuevo"_ pensaba Adrien mientras escribía y escribía, movido por un corazón que no dejaba de latir al pensar en ella. Entonces las palabras fluyeron. Hasta que volvió a sentir que lo que decía estaba vacío.

"Mi corazón también es tuyo, esperan mis ojos verte

Debajo de esa máscara, deseo tu misterio revelar

Para así estar juntos, y sin temor a amarte

Y así mirar los cielos de la dueña de mi palpitar"

Lo volvió a tirar, decepcionado de sí mismo, de su poesía, y creyendo que un rayo no cae dos veces en el mismo lugar. Sin darse cuenta, repitió el mismo procedimiento, tiró el poema y salió cabizbajo. Marinette, para no levantar sospechas, había salido antes de clase que él y esperó hasta que Adrien se retirara para recuperar la hoja y volverla a leer.

Como si fuese un _déjà vu,_ volvió a ocurrir todo, e incluso la misma sonrisa volvió a salir por los hoyuelos de Marinette, quien decidió no esperar para dejar una respuesta. Sin parar de escribir sobre el reverso de la hoja, volvió de un poema inspirado en el ojiverde, un trozo de arte con el cual podía recuperar al menos un trozo del corazón que él se había llevado aquel día de lluvia.

Y así fue como pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses… escribiendo y enviando escritos en los que confesaban… sentimientos no correspondidos.


End file.
